


Melons

by forever_heda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa Week 2019, Day #1, F/F, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 19:40:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17925104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_heda/pseuds/forever_heda
Summary: Clarke & Lexa in the produce isle. Clarke being her witty self & Lexa being her dorky self.





	Melons

**Author's Note:**

> This my first time participating in Clexa Week, I hope you all like the silliness that I brought. FYI, the ending was rough! I just couldn't figure it out. I hope it doesn't ruin it. Oh well I hope you all enjoy.

“Can you come here and feel my melons?”

Lexa stares, open mouthed at the gorgeous blonde standing in front of her. Gaping Green eyes snap back and forth between a beautifly serious face and 2 large melons being held up in front of an ample chest. This face and chest didn't belong to just some random afternoon shopper, oh no, this face and chest belonged to none other than Clarke Griffin. 

The same Clarke Griffin that she’s had a crush on for most of her adult life. She has never felt this strongly about anyone before. Clarke is a Goddess, kind blue eyes, silky blonde hair, the most adorable dimpled chin she’s ever seen, and the sexiest body. Lexa finds it hard to breathe let alone form actual words when she’s around Clarke. They see each other every day and Lexa is rendered speechless everyday. Everytime Clarke casually touches her forearm or brushes a lock of stray hair back into place, she felt like she was going to keel over and die. It’s so embarrassing to be honest, but there is no chill to be had while in the presence of an angel. 

Lexa is head of security for Trikru industries which is who owns the Gallery that Clarke works for. That’s how they met 2 years ago. Lexa is surprised that she is still living to be honest, considering she’s been having a 2 year long heart palpitation. They became fast work place friends, and although Clarke has invited her out on multiple occasions, Lexa has yet to take her up on any. She just couldn’t imagine trying to pretend that she isn't head over heels in love with Clarke in public. But, today Clarke asked her help her pick out some food for her art show opening tonight. It’s work right, how bad could it be? Lexa has never been more wrong in her life!

‘Come on, snap out of it...for the love of all things holy TALK’ Lexa silently pleads with herself.

“Umm...uh...what now?” Lexa sputers. She’s not 100% sure she heard correctly but judging by the smirk on the blondes face, she definitely did.

Clarke chuckles to herself before letting Lexa off the hook, but she’s so darn cute when she’s all speechless and flustered.

“Lexa, which melon should I get for the fruit tray tonight?” 

Lexa takes a moment to recover before she takes a step towards Clarke to get a better look at the two melons she is holding. Call it clumsiness or call it bad luck but, of course right at that moment Lexa’s foot gets caught on absolutely nothing and the next thing she knows she is falling towards Clarke with her arms stretched out in front of her to break her fall. Instead of her hands meeting the floor like she is expecting, she feels something cool and smooth beneath her palms. Lexa Let out a relieved breath that she didn't realize she was holding and opens her eyes only to slam them shut again. For the brief moment of having her eyes open she saw the most mortifying scene ever imaginable. She finds herself paralyzed, she can’t even move to rectify the situation. The picture is forever seared into to her brain, she will never ever live this one down, she knows it. Lexa can feel and hear Clarke giggling. Slowly she cracks her eyes open to face this thing head on. She looks up to see the most radiant smile on Clarke's face, she just looks so happy. For a glorious second Lexa has a reprieve from the embarrassing situation she finds herself in. Then she looks down, she see her hands splayed across the melons still being held up in front of Clarke’s breasts. As if in a slow motion scene of a movie she removes her hands from the precarious position they were in and glances back up to Clarke's eyes. 

“At least take me to dinner first Lex.” Clarke barley gets out, she is full on laughing now.

Lexa stares at Clarke and feels the familiar heat behind her eyes as tears well up. No No NO, she is not doing this! She is not going to cry in front of Clarke. She goes to turn away and hide her face when she feels soft hands envelope her cheeks. Petite thumbs gently brush away the crocodile tears falling from red rimmed eyes. All Lexa can do is stare at Clarke and wonder what the hell is happening right now. 

“Please don’t cry Lex, I didn’t mean to laugh.” Clarke whispers. 

“God Clarke, I’m embarrassed, I’m not crying because you laughed.” Lexa Chokes out.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about, you tripped.”

“I practically felt you up, I’m so sorry”

“Well I did ask you to feel my melons, didn’t I?” Clarke chuckles.

“Ha Ha...I just…I really L...and I….” Tears continue to roll down Lexa’s face, she can’t seem to get a single thought out.

Clarke stares intensely into emerald pools, her eyes jumping between Lexa’s eyes and lips.

“Fuck it…..” 

Clarke moves so fast Lexa doesn’t even register what’s happening until she is practically melting from the feel of Clarke's lips on her own. She is so light headed she’s afraid she will pass out, but it is by far the best feeling she’s ever had.

Clarke pulls away slowly and kisses Lexa’s nose.

“Haven’t you figured out by now that I absolutely adore you?” Clarke whispered against her lips.

Lexa breathes deeply, and actually thinks about pinching herself, holy shit this is really happening!  
She grins at the pure bliss written all over Clarke's face, as she leans in for another kiss she says in a breathy voice, 

“Clarke, I really really love…..your melons”


End file.
